A New team
by Dark Topaz
Summary: Willow decides to see what else is out there other then the Scoobies. Willow/Abe HB/Liz x-Btvs
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The New Team_

_Series: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Hellboy _

_Pairing: Willow/Abe, Hellboy/Liz_

_Summery: After Angelus makes his appearance Jenny Calendar isn't the only one to be exiled from the scoobies. After being forcible ejected by her friends Willow tries to find comfort in an online friend, only to find herself being offered a place on a new team and a new love._

_Chapter One:_

_Willow barreled through her front door barely able to see through the tears well enough to get her key in the door. She chocked back a sob as she tore through the house towards her room and the one constant she still had since Xander's betrayal not even an hour before. As she stabbed at her computer's on button she finally lost control of the sobs that she had been holding back as the memories of what just happened washed over her._

_ Flashback Warning _

_Willow was humming as she made her way into the library she had just gotten her Chemistry test back and she got an A on it despite the fact she wasn't able to study due to an unexpected demon uprising. Add on to that she was progressing in leaps and bounds in regards to her magic and you had one very happy soon to be former Jew. So she was kind of shock when she was met with an almost angry silence instantly putting a damper on her enthusiasm. " What's wrong?" she asked as she moved further into the room in order to put her bag on the table. _

" _Don't bother." Buffy said as she reached out and pulled the entire table away from her leaving her holding her bag in mid air. " We know about the secret Ms. Calendar and you where hiding." _

" _What secret?" Willow asked getting scared at the reaction she was getting from her friends._

" _Don't play dumb with us, young lady." Giles said irritably. " now what exactly where you thinking keeping some thing like this from us."_

_Flashback ended_

_Willow buried her head in her hands as the rest of the memory jumbled itself into a ball of denials and accusation that just caused her head to spin more. So when her computer chimed that one of her IM buddies had just come on line she found her self in desperate needed of a friendly ear, especially when it turned out to be Mindoftheseas. MindoftheSea or MtS was a fellow demon hunter and researcher who had helped her find a lot of needed information, tools, and rituals for the scoobies. So she didn't even think twice about spilling everything to him in a private chat, even more then she should have. Soon after wards Mts logged off leaving Willow once again alone with her thoughts. That is until there was a knock on the door, she made her way to the door still pretty numb so she didn't really hesitate to open the door not even sparing a thought to the protective enchantments her and Miss. Calendar had placed on the house. _

_Only to stare in shock at the two Men in Black looking men who where standing on her stoop. " Miss. Rosenburg?" the older of the two asked._

" _Yes," Willow replied as she reached toward the umbrela stand where she had stashed a shovel, more for novelty then precaution, but beggers can't be choosers._

" _MindoftheSea sends his regards." the younger man said as he handed her a large envelope. They then both turned on their heels and headed back towards their car. Willow quickly shut the door and made her way to the coffee table where she started to pull out the envelopes contents. Inside it were two folders both bearing a seal of a fist holding a sword with a triangle along the bottom. Underneath it read the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense._

_Over an hour later Willow was sitting there with her head in her hands as she blankly stared down at the photos and papers spread out in front of her. She sat there trying to come to terms with every thing she had learned today and it was taking her awhile to soak it all in. So she did what she had to at that time she looked at this entire mess as though she where comparing computer programs. So she took a deep breathe and looked at each team unemotionally and logically. _

_The scoobies were a small group with only the bare minimal of fighters if that they had a tank, a moral booster, and two researchers. While they won the majority of the fights it was no where near the needed sized fighting force to keep something like the hell mouth under control. Now apparently there are trust issues and an almost pack mentality that is centered on Buffy's whims. _

_While the Bureau was larger and better organized and funded, as well as working well with in the law. It also showed a willingness to work with nonhumans, unlike the scoobies that seems to have a kill on sight unless cute policy. They where also more wide spread and not just centrally located, and compared to the watchers counsel, which seems to remain where ever the slayer is called. And they where better at sharing information then the watchers counsel. All in all the only positive thing that the scoobies had going for them was sentiment and that got killed tonight. _

_Suddenly it occurred to her other then Giles and Buffy she did most of the work and even then she made more of a contribution. Buffy was essentially the one who went out and killed things, while Giles and her found out how. Willow's temper started to rise as she finally broke through her self-pity and realized exactly what it was that the scoobies had done. They kicked her out because of who her teacher had been and no other reason, for that they kicked her out and stole her work. Over her dead body. She reached over for her phone and stared dialing the number provided. The phone didn't even have a chance to ring more then twice before there was another knock on her door. She looked between it and the door before she headed over the door still clutching the hand set. This time she looked out of the peephole to see the same two agents from before only this time there was a third man. She opened the door and stepped aside to let them in without a verbal welcome. As they entered Willow took the time to study their third member. He was tall and slender, which is all she could tell since he was covered head to foot in a fedora and trench coat._

" _So you have reached a decision Miss. Rosensburg?" the older agent asked._

" _That depends." Willow replied as she sat back down on the couch._

" _On what." the younger agent asked as they move to flank the third agent, she assumed, as he sat in one of the high back chairs. _

" _On whether you can reclaim my database." Willow stated as she sat forward._

" _So you actually did it, you scanned the watchers entire reasearch library into a searchable database." the third man stated finally speaking in what she had to admit was a very attractive voice. _

" _Almost I have all of the available books at the library, those I just have to finish translating." Willow explained. " I still need to scan in the restricted books and his home collection. I was going to approach him about them this weekend but it doesn't look like that is going to happen." Willow said as she flopped back from where she had leaned forward as she was explaining. _

" _And if we can get you what you want?" the third man asked._

" _Then I am in." Willow replied._

" _Glad to hear it WillowWhisp." he replied as he pulled off the large sunglass he was wearing to reveal large black eyes and bluish green scaled skin. _

" _MindoftheSea I presume." Willow said as she watched him shed his trench coat and hat._

" _Please, call me Abe." He stated as he offered her a webbed hand._

" _Nice to meet you Abe." Willow replied as she accepted the hand. " So how do you expect to get my database."_

" _Several business and homes are about to become quarantined, including Mr. Giles apartment building, the Summer home, and the school." Abe explained as he settled back into his chair._

" _You may want to add the Museum and the Magic Box." Willow suggested " There seems to be a lot of artifacts that come through them, could be worth a look." _

" _She is going to fit right in." the older agent said._

" _Yep," the younger one agreed._

" _So exactly how are you going to explain away this quarintine?" Willow asked. " We are going to make you sick." the younger agent replied._

" _What?" Willow demanded leaning so far forward she almost was falling out of her seat._

" _Once you agree to sign a waiver and such we will give you an injection that will cause you to develop symptoms similar to a severe case of the flu over the next to days." Abe explained. " On Monday, you will lapse into an artificial coma. We will then take you out of here in a quarantine cot, this will give us the opening to both the watcher's and slayer's homes it will also allow us to get you out of town legally." Abe added " After all you are still a minor." _

" _I guess." Willow said showing obvious reluctance._

" _Speaking of waivers." the older agent said as he pulled out said document from his jacket pocket._

" _How long have you been planning this?" Willow asked as she eyed the papers as though they where the injection itself. _

" _A couple of months, I have been trying to convince the bureau to start actively recruiting you for awhile. But it was your database that finally got me the go ahead." Abe replied as he turned so he could look her in the face._

" _That long huh." Willow said as she returned his stare. She started to actually search the merman's face looking for any signs of a hidden agenda. What she found both exited and frightened her. " Well here it goes." Willow said as she accepted the papers. " Anyone got a pen."_

_While the newly made teammates where working out the details there was some one else just as interested standing across the street. Angelus, leant against the mailbox of his latest meal with a cigarette held loosely in his hand. From his position he could see right into Willow's living room, and to say he was upset was an understatement. All his hard work down the tubes, thanks to some walking fish stick. After he had gone to all the trouble of getting her kicked out of the scoobies some other demon was going to swoop her up, he didn't think so. " Time to pay the slayer a little call." he mused as he tossed the cigarette behind him and head down the street. _


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I am using my own versions of the Comic, movie, and Animated versions of Hellboy. Also I apologize for the

Buffy was sulking, normally she wouldn't be the first to admit it but she was. At least it was constructive sulking she wasn't just sitting in her room, she was patrolling. Or at least she considered it patrolling, reality seemed to have other ideas as Angelus strolled right up to her and punched her in the nose.

" Ahhh," she screamed as she dropped her stake in favor of her nose.

" Now that I have your attention." Angelus drawled as he kicked her legs out form under her. " I would like to know just how you managed to mess up something so simple."

" Whaf are you falking abouf?" Buffy asked as she started putting space between herself and Angelus.

" Willow," Angelus replied as he brought his foot down hard on her stake crushing it. " All you had to do was drive her out, and get her upset enough that I could turn her against you. But what do you do? You drive her out right into the arms of another demon." Angelus ranted.

" Why do you care about her?" Buffy demanded her jealousy raising despite the fact that this was Angelus not Angel.

" Do you have any idea how hard it is to find some one capable of holding an intelligent conversation after midnight?" he demanded. " Especially in this town." he added.

" What?" Buffy asked seriously reconsidering the state of her former boyfriends sanity.

" Well that and causing you severe mental and emotional suffering when you find out that you betrayed your best friend over something that she had no part in." He concluded off handedly.

" What?" Buffy asked crushed.

" Yep, she didn't know anything about the Gypsy's little secret." Angelus rubbed in.

" Oh, my god." Buffy cried as she turned on her heel and ran back towards the library.

" Now, lets see Willow leave town. I win fish sticks." Angelus crowed to himself as he watched to fleeing slayer. Only to wince when he saw her trip over a tombstone and knock herself out and fall into a grave. " This just isn't your day is it slayer." he said as moved towards the down slayer. " You had better not die on me yet, you bimbo."

Monday Morning

Xander was confused, he couldn't really figure out why he turned on Willow. While she did with hold information that provide dangerous to the team, she was still his oldest friend. Add to that every time he tried to grasp on to the reason his mind seemed to skitter away. This fact alone had him heading towards Giles' in hopes of being checked for enchantments. He had been thinking about this all weekend and so it was with a determined stride he made his way down Willow's block heading for the G-man's apartment. Only to be stopped in his tracks as he saw the crowd gathered outside of her home. As he made his way closer he could make out the writing on the vans and suits of the people that had sealed off the Rosenberg's residence. They where all medical units specifically some branch labeled the B.P.R.D, what ever that stood for. But all of his curiosities where driven from his mind when he saw them bringing Willow out on a gurney. " Willow," he shouted as he ran headlong into one of suited guys arms. " Let me go. Willow." he cried

" Easy son, easy." the man said as he got a good grip on the teen. " She is going to be alright we got to her in time." he soothed trying to stay true to the script while dealing with the unexpected teen.

" What has happened was she hurt, was she attacked?" Xander demanded as he continued to struggle against the agent.

" She just got sick that's all." the agent soothed, " When was the last time you had contact with her?" he asked.

" Last Friday at the library. She seemed fine." Xander panted as he gave up trying to get around him for just trying to keep her in his sights.

" Ok, well you are gong to need to get decontaminated." the agent replied as he lead the boy over towards one of the trucks. " We are also going to needed for you to tell us everywhere you have been and every one you have had contact with since then." the agent said as he handed the worried teen off. Once he was sure that he no longer had the teens attention switched on the private channel in his headset. " Base, this the evac team I just had a confrontation with the Harris kid. Something doesn't feel right here I suggest adding his house to the search list."

A few Hours Later

After Xander was released from decontamination and given a clean bill of health he started contacting the other scoobies. Fortunately for him they had all congregated at Gile's apartment since his hadn't been hit yet. They quickly to meet up at one of the older cemeteries since it was least likely to get quarantined unlike all of their other meeting spots.

" Any body have any clue as to what is going on, I mean they took my car." Cordelia complained.

" The CDC just took Willow away in sealed off cot." Xander replied bluntly.

" Huh." Buffy and Cordelia replied while Oz just raised an eyebrow at him.

" He means that Willow had a very dangerous and contagious disease." Giles explained.

" Ewww." the girls replied.

" Guys why exactly are we angry at Willow?" Xander asked. Causing the other to look at each other in confusion first at his question and then at they own inability to answer.

" She lied to us, she was in on it with Ms. Calender." Buffy replied after a moment.

" Can we really see that happening, I mean Willow is physically incapable of keeping a secret especially if it concerns the safety of some one she cares about." Xander replied. His face urging the others to try and understand what he is getting at.

" All my hard work," Buffy muttered.

" What Buffy?" Giles asked as he turned fully towards his slayer.

Later that evening

The first thing Willow became aware of then she awoke from her drug induced coma was voices, which where quickly followed by oddly shaped blurs. So things started to become clearer she could make out individual voices and the fact that the blurs weren't oddly shaped do to the drugs, they were that way naturally. Besides Abe there was a red giant with stumps of what must have once been horns and what looked like an old fashioned diving suit that was moving around on its own. Interspaced between them was an older woman with short blonde hair, and a younger brunette woman. She just laid there and stared nervously at these people starting to rethink what she had gotten herself into. When the large red being finally broke the silence. " She can talk right?" He asked as he pulled out a cigar, which the blonde woman quickly confiscated.

" Really, HB learn some tact." she admonished as she stuffed the cigar in one of her pockets. " Hello, Willow." she said with a smile. " My name is Doctor Kate Corrigan and I am Head of Field Operations for BPRD."

" Umm, hi." Willow replied as she pulled herself higher up on the bed.

" This is Hellboy," she said as she placed a hand on the red demon's arm. " You know Abe, the gentleman in the diving suit is _____ , and the young woman is Liz."

" We are glad that you could join us Fraulein Willow." John said as he made a bowing motion.

" Nice to finally meet you," Liz said " You have been one of Abe's favorite topics." this statement was met with blushes from both parties.

" She is a very skilled researcher as well as a seasoned field agent in her own right." Abe defended " We have no were near enough of those." he mumbled. His manner seemed to have set Hellboy off because he started laughing which was soon shared by everyone else.

Back in the library with the Scoobies

" Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Giles asked after Buffy had recounted her conversation with Angelus.

" I thought it was just a dream." Buffy defended as she moved slightly in her seat. " I mean can you really see anyone doing something so complex for Willow of all people."

" That is besides the point." Giles said as he headed for his office with the intent of refilling is cup with something stronger then tea. But as he cleared the doorway he was suddenly struck by the sensation that there was something wrong. " Some one has gone through my things." he muttered as he set aside his mug and hurried to the lock cabinet were he kept the watcher diaries and some of his more dangerous texts. After looking over the cabinet and its contents he rushed back out into the library itself. He ignored his charges questions as he hurried towards the other supernatural catches that were hidden all over the library. All of them showed signs of being gone through, " Has anyone else been in here, to any of your knowledge?" Giles asked as unlocked the book cage and started going through that.

" No," They all said.

" Wait, the CDC." Oz interjected.

" Xander, just what did they say Willow was suffering from?" Giles asked as he emerged from the book cage and relocked it.

" They didn't." Xander stated as he headed over the computer that Willow used regularly for research. " Its been wiped." he stated after a couple of minutes.

" What is going on?" Buffy asked.

" Well apparently the BPRD branch of the CDC got a little to nosey." Xander replied as he turned around to face the others

" The who?" Giles demanded as he twirled around to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Aftermath

Willow was barely able to catch her breath back from being flung onto the bed, before Angelus collapsed on top of her.

"Well isn't this cozy?" Angelus asked as he levered himself up onto his elbows and carded his fingers through her hair. "I don't know what is sweeter the fact that I finally have you where I want you or how much shit I had to go through to get you here."

"Can't breathe," Willow gasped as she tried to push against him.

"Don't worry we can fix that." Angelus said as his face suddenly shifted and he used his grip on her hair to pull her head back.

Angelus woke up cursing as he tossed back his covers, and propelled himself towards the argument that had woken him. He ripped open his door to face the two minions that had been arguing in front of his door. "I really hope that it was worth it." He snarled as he picked them up by the throat and slammed them against the wall, hard enough to stun them. He then pried their mouths open and ripped out their tongues. "Get out of here." He ordered as he kicked them in the ribs as he turned back towards his room.

"Get up on the wrong side of the bed, mate?" Spike asked as he wheeled himself around the corner.

"Get over here." Angelus snarled as he ripped his door open and gestured to the room. Spike sensing that now was not the time to be his usual charming self. Angelus waited just long enough for him to clear the doorway before storming in and slamming the door. "I need to know everything that we have on the BPRD." Angelus said as he reigned in his temper, and started to put on some clothes.

"Well they are an international based group that deals with the study and defense against supernatural activity. They handle everything from haunting to dimensional rips." The brit said as he pulled out a cigarette. "They really became a power during world war 2, when they got their hands on their own demon."

"What kind?" Angelus asked as he snagged the pack from him.

"A big red one." Spike replied, giving Angelus smirk when he growled. "That is all that anyone knows. There is some rumor that he is the heir to a throne of hell, but I haven't gotten anything solid on it. They named him Hellboy." He continued as he grabbed back the cigarettes. "They mainly high researchers and scientist, but they also go for psychics and beings of supernatural powers and origins."

"That explains their interest in Willow." Angelus mused as he took one last draw from the cigarette before heading for the cabinet set against the same wall as the door. He pulled out a glass and a knife from it ignoring the whimpering figure that was chained to the back of it. "We are all going to have to be at our best if we want to get the prize." He said as he slit his wrist over the glass holding the wound open until the glass was half full he then quickly put pressure on it to speed up the clotting. "Well drink up, and when your done have someone come and clean out the cupboard." He said as he walked out of the room taking a moment to smack the side of the tall cupboard with the side of his fist prompting a muffled scream from its occupant. "It's gotten stale." He threw over his shoulder.

Willow was in heaven, she was currently seated in her own lab, "her" lab, she still couldn't believe it. It was filled with state of the art computer equipment along with books and files waiting to be logged into her database.

"First day and I'm already backlogged." She muttered as she started organizing the files on items that had been gathered in Sunnydale. She was about midway through the downloading and already trying to figure out the most effective way to catalogue the information when her first distraction of the day came through the door.

"Settling in alright?" Kate asked as she set another armload of case files down.

"I am getting there." Willow replied with a smile.

"I 'm glad." Kate said with an answering grin. "So we go the latest reports from Sunnydale if your interested?" Kate asked carefully unsure how their newest team member was going to react.

"Alright, is it in that pile or?" Willow asked.

"Third from the top." Kate replied as she turned to leave Willow alone. Willow didn't immediately reach for the file instead she had a staring contest with the stack for a while. Before she overcame her nerves and reached for it. It took her close to an hour to read the material that had been gathered from when she left till now. The Hellmouth itself seemed to have gone quiet, but the Scooby gong weren't being allowed to enjoy it. It seemed that Angelus was going on a rampage he was going after humans and demons alike looking for something. What they had no idea since he wasn't leaving anyone alive to tell. Though it seemed that he had found what he was looking for in the last couple days.

The Scoobies themselves seemed to be falling apart. Xander was withdrawing trying to come to terms with his actions towards her. Giles was trying to arrange her return via the council. Buffy was acting like nothing had changed and that she was going to come crawling back and Cordelia was Cordelia. But what was interesting to Willow as a set of amulets that had been buried by to doorways of their residences. They were known as the Judas Knots. Their purpose was to create strife and mistrust among a group. But the Scoobies were unaware of this it was one of the questions listed in the report was whether to inform them or not about the amulets.

"Hello," a deep child like voice called out pulling Willow from her thoughts. As she turned to face the door she found herself facing Roger the Homunculus.

"Hey Roger, can I help you with something?" she asked the child like giant.

"Hellboy wants to know if you are interested in going out into the field." He asked as he came fully into the room.

"Ya, I could do with a change of scenery." Willow replied as she jotted something down on a post-it which she placed in the Sunnydale report that she then placed in the outbox.

"So were exactly are we headed?" Willow asked as she joined HB in one of the organizations helicopters.

" An estate outside of New York. They contain one of the largest supernatural collectins that is privately owned. They have agreed to let us scan it. And even better they are not going to be there." Hellboy replied.

"Why is that a good thing?" Willow asked.

"Last time I was there the mother was using the coins from a dead man's eyes to blind her husband to the fact she was having an affair with a succubus. Who had been summoned by their son in the hope they would kill each other leaving him a rich orphan." Hellboy explained.

"Sounds……interesting." Willow replied thinking just how easily that family would fit into Sunnydale.

"Ya, a real Brady Bunch." HB said as he light up one of his ever present cigars. "Willow," he said pinning her with his eyes. "I want you to be careful. I would not put it past them to have booby trapped the house." He warned "You get me."

"I got you." Willow replied. "Have we checked that the libraries contain just books not demonic prisons or anything?"

"Oh, right the Moloch thing." Hellboy muttered "Don't worry we got psychics double checking everything."

"Don't worry you said." Willow accused as she glared at Hellboy through the containment glass. "Everything is being double checked you said."

"Now little red." Hellboy soothed as he held his hands up in a placating manner.

"Don't little red me you over grown billy goat." She snapped startling more than a few chuckles out of the surrounding personal. "Look at me."

"Now Willow you know that every mission is without its risk." Abe soothed as he laid his hand on the side of the unit.

"I am aware of that." Willow sighed trying to get herself under control. "But no one said anything about being turned into an elemental."

"Yeah that one doesn't really get covered in the handbook does it?" HB said as he scratched the base of his horns. Willow's response was to form a giant stone fist and smash it were his head would be.


End file.
